The Fallen
by Waterfade
Summary: Her voice quivered. Who are you? And from the shadows he answered. I. Am. Hell. Sakura doesn't remember anything about her past life, but when something arises from the pits of hell, her shadowed past will finally reveal itself to her. SasuSaku


A/N: This typically just came into my mind one day, and I'm not quite sure how. Right now, I'm just toying around with this idea, just to see if I like it… Lol. Erm, please don't expect another update anytime soon because I'm trying to get my grades up again (they dropped down A LOT) After you read this, please take some time to review and tell me what you think about it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Fallen

**By**

**Waterfade**

_She was falling, plummeting to the Earth like a stone. The wind whipped at her face and bare arms, but all she could feel was the numbing pain in her back, the stinging of the wind barely flitted through her mind. _

_They were whispering again. She could hear them in her head. Probably pitying her situation. _

_Pity. She didn't want it. She didn't NEED it. It wasn't her fault. Was it? _

_Why did this have to happen? She'd never see them again, all because of her sheer stupidity. Was she going to be reincarnated? She didn't know, but she wanted to. The tears that she'd tried to swallow back were finally coming out. They streamed out in little rivulets, and blurred her vision, but she couldn't really see anything anyways, as there was a cloud that buried itself into her head, making her feel light-headed. _

_She jolted when the pain in her back had gotten worse, and cried out, before finally succumbing to it, as the darkness engulfed her whole. _

_'…I'm so sorry…'_

0xoXox0

_She was kneeling in a large room, and there were people all around her, whispering in hushed voices, but she couldn't see them. They all sounded worried… Everything was all blurry, she couldn't see much, but she could hear. _

"_SAKURA" The booming voice said. The voice bounced and reverberated across the room. The whispers stopped, and it was silent. "You have broken the most significant rule and law of the heavens by falling in love with a mere human. For this act of idiocy you must be punished, and the consequences will be dire."  
_

'_W-what? Who is that? Why can't I see him?!' _

"_Please! Don't harm him!" Sakura wondered who was speaking, but then realized that the words were coming out of her own mouth. _

"_I have foreseen that you will be punished accordingly to what you have done. By falling in love with a human, you will no longer serve as an Angel of God." Gasps were heard all across room. "You will therefore have your powers stripped off, along with your wings, and you will be sent to Earth, where you are to re-live your life as a human."_

"_N-no…No! Please don't do this! It was a mistake; I know what I've done wrong! I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!" _

_All of a sudden, she felt something being torn out of her back, and a pain so immense it tore through every fibre in her body, and she screamed. And even after everyone had left the room, she sobbed, and cried, a once beautiful angel, now soaked and covered in a pool of her own crimson blood. _

0xoXox0

'_Sakura-Chan…' _

" …"

'_Sakura-Chan…'  
_

"_Hmmm_." A toss. And then a turn. Said girl was currently a very heavy sleeper. A muffled groan came from under the pile of blankets, pillows, and bubblegum pink hair.

'_Sakuraaa… Wake up.' _

Her forehead creased in annoyance. Who was interrupting her beauty sleep?

'Ugh… Better not be who I think it is….'

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN! WAKE UP! "

Sakura moaned in her head. 'Noooo… Please not him….' She threw the blanket off her and sat up to see clear, blue mischievous eyes, and a foxy grin. And then promptly slumped back down onto the bed, only to be poked at rather hard from…

'Naruto…'

She sighed, 'God hates me…' Usually, under normal circumstances, Sakura would have been awake by now, but her training with Tsunade-sama the day before, plus her hospital duties as a medic-nin had been really strenuous and it took a lot out of her. That was why it was Naruto's job to come and wake her up whenever she trained with the Hokage. His morning visits weren't that quiet either.

"Okay, okay… I'm up." She got out of bed and groggily stumbled her way to the washroom to freshen up. "You didn't have to yell, Naruto, I would've gotten up sooner or later…"

The blonde scoffed, "Hey! It's not MY fault you're not a morning person! Besides, you would've been late for training today, if it wasn't for me." The only reply he got was a smack to the head. "Ow!"

Yawning, Sakura stretched out her stiff muscles, and closed the door behind her. "Yeah, right. The only person that would be late would be kakashi-sensei himself. I mean, I know I should've gotten used to it by now, but it really gets tiring when we have to hear the same excuses everyday."

Naruto grinned. "But you know you loooovee us…"

"Ha, I wonder where you got that idea from." She replied from behind the door dryly. "Now if you would just get out of my room so I can get ready in peace."

He heaved a sigh, and said, "Fine! Just hurry it up! Sasuke-teme is probably already at the bridge waiting!" And with that, he walked out the door.

After hearing the click of the door shutting, she began her usual morning routine. As she was showering, her thoughts turned to the dream that she had the night before. She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. What exactly did the dream mean? She didn't understand what was happening, but it had felt so real, like it had really happened, but that couldn't be possible. Angels didn't exist.

Sakura shuddered when she came to the part of her dream where she had had her wings ripped out. The pain felt so very real, and she unconsciously touched her back, just to make sure there was nothing there. It was perfectly smooth, with the exceptions of little scratches and cuts she had gotten from training and missions.

'_Heh, nothing to worry about. It was just some silly dream…But…What if-?'_

She shook her head, and lightly smacked herself for being silly. Nah, after all, she was just a normal ninja, dutifully serving her village. It was nothing special, really.

Bang! Bang! "SAKURA-CHAN!! Hurry it up!" It was obvious the blond was getting impatient. He continued to thump on her door vigorously.

'_At this rate, he's going to break down the damn door.' _

She sighed, and got out of the shower. _'There goes, my peaceful shower….' _

"Naruto, if you could just wait for 10 minutes, then I'd be easier on me, and the whole apartment. With your yelling you've probably woken up everyone already."

Ever since her parents had died, Sakura had moved out of her house and into an apartment building, as it was too hard to stay in a place that brought too many painful memories. Even though she lived by herself, it wasn't that bad, her job as an experienced medic granted her more than enough money to pay for the expenses, and other supplies that she needed, with a little extra left over that she could either save up or use to buy stuff on special occasions.

As a beautiful young woman of 18 years, Sakura had matured very well in the years after Sasuke had left to train under Orochimaru. Her once short hair had grown back to its beautiful length down her back, though this time her shiny locks were braided into one single plait that hung below near her thighs.

Sakura had also shed out of her old training clothes, (The red dress with her family symbol on it) and had opted for something new. This time, her clothes consisted of very comfortable pants with a short skirt that covered her thighs and several layers of shirts. It was a wonder how she was even able to move in that dress with the ends of it flying in every direction whenever she was tree jumping, or even sparring with her team-mates. Under her shirt was a black mesh shirt with hidden pockets where she could keep her shuriken and kunai in case of emergencies. She also had a kunai holster around her right thigh.

When Sakura finally opened the door, she found Naruto resting against the wall, an irritated expression on his face.

"FINALLY. It took you long enough! Do you know how long I've been waiting here for? TEN MINUTES. That's a LONG TIME!"

Sakura sweat dropped. Naruto was always so impatient. He should've gotten used to this by now, she mused, as he's the one who always has to wake her up every week.

"Oh, whatever. I'm done now, aren't I?"

A sigh.

"Fine, but lets go! Were already late as it is!"

"No were not! You're exaggerating again."

"YEAH-HUUH! SEE? He showed her his watch. "WERE TWO MINUTES LATE!"

"Aw, good grief!" Sakura let out exasperatedly, "Lets shut up and go." And with that, Sakura dragged Naruto by the neck and went out the door, into the fresh spring air.

'Its time to start another brand new day.'

A/N: OKAY… Haha, if you liked this chapter then your going to have to thank my friends xSimpicity and Waldo. To tell you guys the truth, I started this chapter a LONG time ago, maybe more then 3 months ago, but I was just too busy or lazy to finish it until Carol and Waldo kicked me in the rear-end and got me moving again. I feel SO much better now that I got this off my shoulder. Thx for reading guys, R&R!


End file.
